


Resolutions at the Yule

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, The Restricted Section: A Very Naughty Holiday, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Lily Luna had an unresolved situation that would seek to solve itself at the Yule Gala.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Resolutions at the Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Yule Gala was a sight, and so were the guests attending. What was a person to do when they're approached by two individuals at the same time?

Blue and white crystals danced through conjured wisps of clouds on the ballroom’s ceiling. They glistened from the chandelier lights, illuminating the room in the festive, pale hues. The illusion of snow decorated the walls and tables in honor of the Yule Gala, and Lily Luna had to admit she was impressed.

The annual event was meant to commemorate the continuous growth of the wizarding community after Voldemort’s fall. It was also to redeem the past memory of the Yule Ball, and the theme simply stuck. 

Attending the celebration was practically an obscure fashion show. Everyone was dressed impeccably and ready to enjoy themselves each time, and Lily Luna enjoyed it. 

In the twenty-two years of her life, the redhead spent the majority of them at the gala in some way observing the color coordination, dresses, and robes, awaiting her opportunity to feel like the attendees. 

Leaning against a column casually, Lily smiled victoriously. While it appeared like a simple black dress, the slits reached high on her thighs and the neckline plunged deep enough to conceal yet entice. She felt the confidence to do so. 

There was also the boosting fact that her parents were spending date night elsewhere and her brothers had better plans’ as well. That meant no one was going to project their overprotectiveness. 

Lily Luna scanned the sea of Yule elegance for her chance to finally integrate into things when two sets of legs strode towards her. 

One set of legs belonged to Scorpius. His light blond hair was swept to the side, falling in a wave on the nape of his neck. He wore a burgundy formal shirt with black trousers. A suit jacket a darker shade of his shirt was strung over his shoulder lazily as if he’d never bothered to wear it properly in the first place. 

The legs adjacent to Scorpius were Teddy’s. His short hair was brushed upwards in slight spikes and colored jet black. Lily Luna guessed it was meant to match the classic, black suit and tie ensemble he sported for the evening. 

She rested a finger under her chin as her brow rose curiously at the approaching duo. Neither man had been around her lately. The last time she could recall seeing them was a month ago at the Scamander twins’ party; some _things_ may have been left unresolved, so she knew this wasn’t just casual chitchat.

“Hello, boys,” Lily Luna said. “Is there a reason you came to invade my personal space?”

Scorpius shrugged lightly with slyness growing in his grin. “Can’t come and greet a beautiful witch by her lonesome?”

Lily Luna snorted. “If the lonesome witch was a gullible stranger so easily swayed by your wicked charm.” Her eyes drifted over to Teddy, who’d been silently watching with amusement. “You’ve cut your hair again.”

Teddy chuckled lightly and slipped his hands in his suit coat pockets. “Temporarily,” he replied, “for the effect of the evening.”

Scorpius cleared his throat. “Before we drift entirely off track here, Teddy and I were having a drink by the refreshments when we saw you standing and watching like some whimsical chaperone.” He jerked his head towards the dark-haired man next to him. “He suggested that we offer some assistance to change that look for you.”

If her brow could raise higher it would. “Oh?” she inquired. “And does your assistance happen to have further elaboration?” The redhead raised her heel on the column, opening the slit on one side of her dress. Both men’s eyes traced her exposed leg, and Lily Luna smirked. 

“A dance,” Teddy replied, taking a step closer towards her. 

“A dance,” Lily Luna repeated, turning her head from him to Scorpius, who was closer to her side on the marble pillar. 

“Of sorts.” His fingers brushed over her arm, sending a tingle down her spine. “Consider it forgiveness for leaving our  _ dance  _ the last time.”

She licked her lips quickly from corner to corner and laughed softly. “I don’t think dancing with both you in this crowd would be so easy.”

Lily Luna didn’t realize how close Teddy had gotten on her other side until his voice whispered deeply in her ear.

“I’m sure we’ll manage.”

* * *

Lily Luna was no longer at her Yule Gala vantage point. Instead, she was sitting on the top of some vintage desk in an office a floor above the ballroom. Her head was thrown back from the sensations coursing through her body thanks to her ‘dance partners’.

Scorpius has finally tossed his jacket aside, and his shirt was unbuttoned completely to reveal his toned muscles. Though, if she were to try looking, she’d only see the movement of his head while she gripped his hair; his tongue was tracing swirls around her throbbing, glistening folds. 

Teddy, whose jacket and shirt were gone entirely, had managed to lower the straps to her dress and latched onto her breast. He sucked and grazed her nipple with his teeth, switching from each one to earn more moans and incoherent words from her mouth. 

She tried to trail the fingers on her free hand along Teddy’s hard muscles, remembering how she’d only went as far as to look at them a month ago. 

She didn’t really know why she left the men worshipping her a month ago or why they were interested in the first place to pursue it then and now. But as she felt the pressure of her orgasm building towards a release, she reckoned this dance wasn’t over yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to expand this with more details at some point!


End file.
